Love and Vows
by magic is in thy blood
Summary: Love is Caring about someone, protecting them, knowing them more then you should. breathing the same vows as they. What if though they lied to you? it's simple- your life crashes down and you're left with one choice that could meand or shater love and vow
1. Chapter 1

**Caring Arthur has become king of Camelot and since he has taken the crown he had changed his life and based it on how he wants to live it, he wants to share it with Merlin. **

**The whole of Camelot knows of their reloashinsip and supports them, the kingdom has also found Morgana and she is being held captive in the dungeons as well as Arthur 's uncle for plotting against the kingdom. Gwen is also involved with Lancelot!**

**This story takes place about two after before Lancelot's return and is all AU past that point. I got this idea from a video I made and the thought occurred to me after fishing the video: how _would_ Arthur react if Merlin, involved romantically with Arthur, showed Arthur his magic? We all know he would be hurt, but would Arthur kill him- would his love for Merlin love over come his fear of magic? Would Merlin still love Arthur? Why would he risk it after being involved for only a little while and because Arthur's father just died from magic? Well I have decided to write this fic to answer all that and to take the boys on an adventure of their lifetime.**

**Chapter one: Crashing down is always hard to feel**

**Please read above for summary and background info!**

Merlin stood outside Arthur's room, the same room he had slept in, spent with time with, and loved the new king and former prince Arthur. The same room he had found out that the prince, who had been his best friend for more years then he could count told him that he loved his goofy eared, clumsy, and idiotic friend. That day had changed Merlin's life and now, as the moon came onto the land like heavenotic beam, he hoped he could make the another greater change once again in his life.

He paid no heed to his jittery body and opened the door, and walked inside. The room was lit with a warm fire that amplified the room in a golden serenade of light. It made the sword and crest of the vain and terribly beautiful red dragon seem fourth coming in attack, it cast familiar shadows of the furniture around the room, and it showed the king who stood by his window as he watched the rain pitter patter on the window and the courtyard grounds.

Merlin took a minute to look at Arthur, to drink in the splendor that was the king from his blonde hair to his strong form that showed in his sleeveless tunic of blue-the same one Merlin had brought him for his birthday. He then walked over to the window and leaned against the sill; the quietness was calm in the room but unnerved the warlock a great deal. He had not seen the king at all this day because Merlin had not want to see him because he had a decision to make and seeing Arthur 's face, to hear his words, soft and carefully spoken, to him would have made the decision for him with a hint of regret.

"Arthur," Merlin said when he realized Arthur was not going to speak up.

The king pulled his gaze away from the window and looked at Merlin. His usually stout face was filed with a small smile from the man and his eyes twinkled in adoration. He reached out a hand and snagged Merlin's with his own, and gave it a small squeeze.

Merlin looked at the hands, Arthur, if one was to believe was not a man to show what he was felling, but it all came unbound when it came to Merlin. For this, Merlin was happy as can be, but it also was a curse or salvation for what was about to happen.

"I have not seen you around today, Merlin, my amour needed scrubbing and the dogs needed their walking," he said with a lick of tease in his voice. No, the dog nor amour would not have mattered to the king as long as he got to see _his_ Merlin.

"I'm sorry, sire, I have been busy today," said Merlin and he glanced away from Arthur's stare, he had not called Arthur 'sire' in a long time. Merlin detached his hands from Arthur's and held it up to his face.

"Arthur, there is something I need to tell you, something you should know. I can't keep it from you much longer, not when I have to see your face everyday and I am reminded that I must lie to the one man I love."

With that being said, Merlin looked at his hand, whispered something, and held out his hand palm upward. In his hand, was a small flame that danced with Merlin's thoughts and emotions. He looked up from the flame to Arthur, the man he would die for, the man that he loved.

Arthur looked to Merlin and then to the flame in a look that Merlin couldn't refrain from stopping his eyes from filling up with tears. Arthur shook his head, "No," being whispered huskily, at Merlin and turned around. The flame banished.

"Arthur, please, let me explain!" Merlin begged the vision of how it might turn out slipping away. "I've imagined how many times I could use magic, to show you!"

Arthur looked to Merlin, "All this time? All this time, you've been one of them?"

Merlin could only shake his head, and Arthur advanced on him so fast Merlin was knocked from his feet and fell on the floor. Arthur grabbed at his shirt and Merlin chocked out, "I've done it all for you…."

Arthur face distorted into something foul and Merlin could see his own face in his green eyes, could hear Arthur say, " You lie!"

Merlin reached up and touched Arthur's face; Arthur batted him away, hoisted him up, and threw him to the door.

"Out! Out of my sight!"

Merlin ran and ran and ran until he collapsed in the hall away from Arthur but not far enough to outrun the pain and fear of what was to come.

**All right well who's interested in reading more? Let me know and I shall post chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two- in the middle of the ocean**

Arthur dropped to the floor and held his head in his shaking hands. Merlin's footsteps were louder then before as they ran way. His Merlin, his goofy, clumsy, fool of a lover, was a magic user. A magic user! Arthur almost laughed in pain and spite. He took in a deep breath as he recalled the flames that leapt into Merlin's hands, the same fire he had seen burn in Merlin's eyes every time he looked upon him.

But why did Merlin tell him? Did he whish the fate he knew was to come upon every user of the arts? Did he not love Arthur the way the king had thought? Or was it to mock the king?

Arthur stood up and walked over to his bed, there he picked up a small box, a box he was going to give to Merlin. He looked it over and threw it against the wall. It bounced off and what laid inside came undone from it's hold and came to a stop at Arthur's feet as if to mock him, pity him. Remind him.

Unbidden memories came fourth like a wave, strong and fast, as any storm. He saw his dear Merlin as he laughed, joked, cuddled, and kissed Arthur and Arthur saw himself bending to Merlin's will. He had almost drawn his blade on Merlin when he shouted at him, but he didn't…he didn't.

Magic was against the rules, he was dead set on that the night his father died, the thought always jumping from yes to no on the subject until then. Now, he would have to go on with what it meant, accepting the law.

"I did it all for you, Arthur ," Merlin's words hunted him as he turned his back away from he moon and walked to the door, pocketing the 'life' he was going to give to Merlin. He paused, should he wait, and he thought, no. it had to be done.

He opened the door and looked to the guard who was making his rounds and called him over.

"Sire, I just saw Merlin running down the halls, didn't scare him did you? I thought I would have heard him yelling like a serving girl as soon as you gave it to him?" the knight, George teased.

Arthur looked at the knight and said in a hallow voice, "Take some guards and sweep the castle. Bring the…Merlin to throne room."

George dropped his grin and ripped of the helm on his head, "What's wrong?"

Arthur brushed past him and said with out a stop in his stride, "Merlin. Bring Merlin to me. Take any measurements you must, but make sure he comes to me. "

"What happed, Arthur?" the knight's voice was stern in wonderment and loss between fear and anger. He always thought as the king as a cousin ever since he had brought him from a passing Slaves Guild.

Arthur didn't answer and that left the knight with no other choice then to do what was asked of him. He sounded the knights on the lower levels and began to search the castle

Arthur rounded the corner and wiped his eyes as he realized he would never be able to give Merlin the gift, never get to see his smile, never get to tell him his vows. Merlin's little secret broke and crashed the world around Arthur down.

**Please review! I shall update soon, probably after Christmas!**


End file.
